A life worth living
by bluecheesemoon
Summary: Not sure yet. Something like, "Kon and Keigo meet one night through meer coincidence. A possibly improbable friendship ensues. Can this friendship endure the trials life has in store for them?" I might change this depending on what I come up with.


**Author Ramble:** Nya! I felt like writing this for some reason. I'm blocked on my other story and this is all that would come out. I'm not very sure where this is going or if it's going anywhere. Reviews give me ideas sometimes, so if ya guys wanna help. :) Kay, now let's get on with the show. If anyone likes it I might continue.

**Disclaimer:** It's so obvious that I don't own bleach or anything I may mention in my story that I don't explicitly and unquestionably claim as my own with irrefutable proof to back me up. :D

* * *

**Kon**

It had been such a horrible day with nothing to do but lounge in Ichigo's room or run from the evil clutches of his younger sister. Ichigo was out with his friends and Nee-san and of course, Kon had been left behind to fend for himself.

"Stupid Ichigo, wait till I get my hands on you! How dare you leave the Incredibly Awesome Kon at the mercy of that little girl?"Kon yelled waving his cotton-stuffed fist in the air.

It had been so long since he last was trusted with Ichigo's body, and even longer since he'd gone out to explore and experience life outside the Kurosaki residence.

Sighing he slumped to the floor resting his little plush head on Ichigo's dresser. They never took him seriously, especially in his plushie form.

It might be that he was always so loud and a bit annoying when he was in his Lion form, but he was only like that because they would ignore him otherwise.

Then again, his noisy, annoying behavior was another reason they ignored him, so it just turned into a vicious cycle.

"Arrgh! I want to go out and do something!" he growled in exasperation pulling at his ears and mane.

"Ichi-nii?" he heard someone call out before they turned the knob and opened the door to Ichigo's room. Kon flew under the bed and watched as a pair of feet belonging to Ichigo's little sister walked into the room.

"Huh, that's strange. I thought I heard something in here." To Kon's relief she walked right back out and closed the door behind her.

"That was a close one," he sighed glad that he had avoided being caught and forced to wear girly dresses with frills and lace.

He decided it was best to just call it a day and hit the hay when Rukia jumped in through the window and landed on Ichigo's bed.

"Nee-san!" he shouted and jumped at her. She smacked him and he flew away hitting the closet face first. Why did she always do that to him? All he wanted was to show her his love.

Rubbing his plushy face, he stood up and pretended that his heart wasn't being ripped apart by her actions. "Nee-san, you're back. How was everything? Did you have a good time?"

Ignoring him, she sat down on the bed and folded her arms. The next moment Ichigo opened the door to his room and walked in closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked taking off his jacket and throwing it across the room where it conveniently landed on top of Kon.

"I told you, we could not stay with them any longer. What if a hollow appears while you are with your friends? How would you be able to get away to fight?" Rukia asked sternly frowning at him.

After several minutes of Ichigo and Rukia's heated arguing, Kon slid into the closet and lay down in a corner. Seemed they would take a while and to tell you the truth he'd long since grown tired of their arguing.

Sure, it was cute at first, but now it was just annoying. I mean, they fought like a married couple and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Suddenly he heard Ichigo's badge go off signaling the appearance of a hollow. "Damnit," he heard Ichigo curse through the closet door.

"Wait, Ichigo! You can't leave your body lying around," he heard Nee-san yell at the stubborn orange head. "Fine!" Suddenly the door to the closet opened and Kon found himself manhandled by Ichigo.

Kon flailed his arms and legs around. "Hey, what are you-?" Ichigo tapped his badge against his forehead.

Damnit! What the hell? He didn't even ask him, didn't even give him a choice. Next thing he knew he was staring up at Ichigo's scowling face before both he and Rukia jumped out the window.

Kon frowned and crossed his arms very Ichigo like, much to his dismay.

Sighing he got up and sat on the bed with his back against the wall. He thought about his purpose in Ichigo and Nee-san's group, but all he could come up with was provisional caretaker of Ichigo's body.

He really was useless to them. He couldn't go out and fight hollows because he had Ichigo's body, and he would most likely be of little help since he wouldn't kill anything.

He had been created to fight Hollows, but shortly after he was born it was decided he and the other mod-souls should be destroyed. He remembered being confused and scared when he heard that. Why? Why would they want to destroy him and his friends when they hadn't even had a chance to live? He wanted to live so badly. He remembered trembling with fear as he watched his friends disappear one after another wondering when he was next. He'd been so relieved when he was lucky enough to escape with some other pills. After that, he swore he would never kill anything because life was something that should not be taken by others. He had the right to live.

What the hell was he doing? Brooding is not something he, the Mighty Kon did. Leave that to people like Ichigo.

He got up, changed his outfit for something less Ichigo-like then jumped out the window. No one said he couldn't go out and have some fun. Besides, he wouldn't cause any trouble. He would be a good boy tonight.

**Keigo**

Damn it! Tonight had been the first chance he'd had in a while to spend time with his friends and he hadn't been able to because his sister had forbidden him to go. Who was she to forbid him to hang out with friends?

He huffed angrily as he walked to the convenience store to buy his sister's juice. Oh right, she was a demon and his personal jailor.

Man, it had been such a long time since he'd been able to hang out with Ichigo, Mizuiro and the others. "Ah! How could you do this to me, sister!" he asked raising his arms to the sky in a very dramatic way.

He'd felt a bit left out ever since, well, he really couldn't pin point when exactly everyone had begun to drift away. Even Mizuiro was acting distant toward him.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. After walking into the store and buying his sister's juice and some snacks for himself he decided to take a short walk before heading home.

He just wanted to clear his head and think things over. When had his friends started to avoid him? Why were they avoiding him? Had they grown tired of him? He never thought this day would come. Was it because he was always acting so silly all the time? He'd learned that the only way he could catch people's attention was when he clowned around, so he kept acting that way. It was his way of making friends. Maybe he should act a bit more serious. Would that make them happy? Would they like him better that way?

Frowning he ran his fingers through his hair. That's when he saw him. Although he was wearing an outfit he doubted Ichigo would ever wear there was no mistaking that orange hair.

Smiling widely he prepared for his usual greeting. Running straight at him he jumped while screaming, "Iiiiichiiigooo!"

He saw the boy turn just before he glomped him, he saw the look of surprised disbelief in his eyes. Strange, he didn't hit him like he usually would. It seemed he'd actually caught him offguard.

They fell to the floor, Keigo ontop of Ichigo his arms still wrapped around the other boy. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" he asked surprised he'd been able to hug and tackle the orange head.

"Who are you?" the other boy asked with a confused look on his face. Keigo quickly let him go and sat up. "What do you mean? It's me, Keigo." He gasped and immediately began to check Ichigo over.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy asked flustered. "Did you hit your head? It's not funny, Ichigo. Did you lose your memory?" Keigo asked in a worried yet overly dramatic voice.

"Wait, you're one of Ichigo's friends?" the orange head asked eyes going wide. "Huh? Yeah," Keigo said, confused as to why Ichigo referred to himself in the third person.

He saw Ichigo's eyes widen and then he was on his feet and running away like a bat out of hell. No, scratch that, he was flying away like a bat out of hell. Keigo rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

There was no possible way Ichigo could run that fast. Sure, he was a very athletic guy, but that was just crazy speed. "What the hell is going on?"


End file.
